Genn Graywalker
'Genn Graywalker, The Storm Lord is the current leader of the Storm Wolves Space Marine Chapter. A warrior of low birth he built himself up to be the leader of a Space Marine Chapter through sheer willpower and skill alone. A well respected leader and beloved by both those under his command the many lives that he has saved Genn leads his Chapter with unwavering determination and has commanded them so for over a century. During that time he was faced off against every foe facing the Imperium, be it the vile Tyranids or the unrelenting forces of Chaos. Born on the Storm Wolves world of Valkgrad Genn always strove to push himself beyond his limits, always hoping to one day become part of the tales of legend he'd been raised on. However when the Chapter turned him away Genn journeyed halfway across his world to the Chapter's fortress of Storm Peak, demanding they accept him. Impressed by the youths fortitude the Chapter allowed him in as an Aspirant. Though suffering some stigma to his name for his unorthodox entry Genn put his powerful work ethic to work and over many centuries of war he proved himself again and again as one of the Chapter's best. Eventually he rose to the rank of Storm Lord and has commanded the Chapter ever since. Biography The Low Born Genn Graywalker started his life as a young warrior in the Wind March Hearth, one of Valkgrad's settlements sitting just above the Great Plains to the south and the deep ice forests and tundra's of the north. Genn's father was once one of the Hearth's greatest warriors but a battle wound many years had taken his fighting days from him and now he had become a shadow of his former majesty. Wanting more for his son he taught him from a young age the tales and legends of the demigods to the north. Great warriors in huge suits of armour that travelled out from Valkgrad on giant starships, taking war to all corners of the galaxy. From his earliest memory Genn dreamed of joining the ranks of those great fighters and strove everyday in the hopes of one day being chosen. He ran with boys much older than him despite the many injuries and insults that came his way. Each wound reminding him of the glory that he could earn. Every time he was pushed down Genn got back up a little stronger. His exacting standards built him to a prodigy though it also brought a dangerous appetite for fame and approval. And even though his father warned him of such dangers he wouldn't listen. He would claim the glory no matter what. Eventually, on the dawn of his fourteenth year Genn's chance for glory came. The Great Feast of Trials, held at Valkgrad's biggest Hearth Hoelbrak, was the time when the different Hearth's all across the world came together to prove the worth of their warriors and skills at arms. Contests of drinking, fighting and feasting were held, with all attending hoping to find their Hearth the victor. It was also the time when the Storm Wolves descended from their fortress of Storm Peak to judge those they would choose to join them. Genn eagerly joined his Hearth, his heart swelling at the idea of being chosen to become a warrior beyond peer and sail the Sea of Stars in the Allfather's name. He took part in many of the contests, excelling thanks to the years of training and preparation he'd engaged in. For each contest he finished he looked up expectantly at the superhuman warriors watching him, hoping for a sign that he was to be chosen. But always they reminded as silent and still as the great redwood tree's that bordered his home Hearth. This only drove him harder to prove himself. Eventually the feast was concluded and the Storm Wolves begun to choose their harvest. Genn quickly pushed himself to the fore of the crowd and presented himself to the great warrior picking those he had chosen. For a second the giant didn't respond then he said a series of words that would crush Genn's soul. The warrior past on, following in his wake was the jeers and jabs of those young that had been picked. But Genn didn't hear them and he ran from the area heart broken. He disappeared deep into the Great Hearth, hoping to hide from the pure shame he felt in being turned away from what should have been the beginning of his greatest achievement. Somehow the young boy found himself in the great stables of Hoelbrak. There he was discovered by an unexpected ally. Thorgar, the High Kind of Valkgrad, who at the time had come to feed his horse found the young boy sobbing in the next stable over. The High King knew of what had occurred at the Feast and pitied the child, for he too knew the sting of such a bitter refusal. The High King offered the boy a choice; to stay on Valkgrad and become a great yet mortal warrior or go forth and try to claim a great destiny. Even if it meant his death. Genn considered all that had happened on his way back to Wind March. During the journey he was silent, an almost unheard thing for him, as he pondered how to act on the High King's words. Upon his return his mind was made up. He would travel halfway across Valkgrad, to the top of the world and prove to the great warriors that he was ready to become one of them. And so, despite his father's protests, a week later Genn set out on his journey that would change him forever. The journey was beyond perilous and it seemed that every footstep was a battle. But Genn soldiered on, never once doubting the cause of his mission. He would prove his worth, or he would die. The journey took him nearly two months to complete and on many occasions nearly claimed his life. But his long pilgrimage also brought him into contact with many people he'd never met before. He stay at many places and met many people, each of whom seemed to teach him things he'd have never learned by himself. He learned humility from a farmer that took him in one night and respect for others from helping others. As the High King had commanded, he was mastering his failures. Eventually he stood before the great gates of Storm Peak, weary but burning with pride at his accomplishment. Shortly after his arrival the gate shuddered open and out of it stepped the same Storm Wolf that had turned him down at the Feast two months ago. He walked right up to the boy and asked why he had come, this time he humbly but firmly request that the warrior reconsider his last judgement. The warrior commented that he had been keeping an eye on Genn since he'd left Wind March and was impressed at how much he had changed. But he added that there was one final challenge he had to complete, to join the ranks of the Storm Wolves Genn had to get past him and make it to the gate. An impossible task. But despite his weariness Genn had travelled to far to give up now, so he tried again and again to get past the giant. He used every last ounce of his strength and guile to slip past his guard and place a hand on the great gate that loomed before him. But his opponent was superhuman, beyond anything Genn could naturally be. In the end his body finally gave out and he fell into the snow before his challenger, his last image was the great grey space marine standing over him. When he awoke Genn didn't know where he was, an unknown dark and cold room he had never seen before. Suddenly the door opened and the Storm Wolf walked in. He said that Genn had passed and that his continuous will to try and conquer the impossible was what he really needed to prove himself. He would be a Storm Wolf. And so his true legend had begun. War Record Personality and Skills Wargear Quotes Trivia Appearances Notes